


Love For Sale.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love For Sale.

Caprice and Nina had agreed that they would have to go to the 'sale of love' that a local man had set up, it seemed like a friend who knew them was worried about the state in which the girls the man was selling were being kept. They had agreed to go along and see what was going on. Caprice seemed to know that she needed to watch Nina, and yet she had a feeling that they would still end up buying the girl for sale tonight... depending just how bruised and miserable she was. The sale had begun with several young men, none of whom seemed too worried, actually they seemed happy. The next person brought in however was definitely not alright. The bidding had begun low enough and yet, after several people had bid it was clear the woman needed to be helped, she needed to be helped a lot. Nina had been the one to bid, the silence in the arena showing that nobody else had the money to buy the girl. Caprice had excused herself and gone to fetch the girl some new clothing from the store nearby, leaving Nina to collect the woman. Nina had been waiting at the doors for the woman, accepting the leash easily and watching the man leave, her voice gentle as she leads the woman away, pausing to undo the leash. 

"I get the feeling we won't be needing this."

She had paused, unable to stop herself gently wiping the tears from Jerry's cheek. 

"Your safe now."  
The woman looked at the two unsure. Caprice had approached slowly, cautious even now. She knew she didn't want to hurt the woman and yet her hands were gentle as she drew the shirt closed over Jerry's clearly damaged skin, the buttons not taking long for her to do up, it had been followed by a wrap-skirt, the tie easily tightened, not enough to hurt all the same. Nina spoke gently again, watching Jerry cautiously. 

"You okay sweetheart? Think you can stand a walk?"  
Jerry nodded. Nina smiled softly, gently wrapping an arm around Jerry's waist. Caprice had followed her move, gently wrapping an arm around Jerry's waist from the other side, both of them leading her away, heading for home. Jerry let them lead her...she was beginning to feel safe with these two women. Caprice had moved to unlock the door, letting Nina lead Jerry inside before following and locking the door behind them. She had joined them and taken Jerry to the sofa, settling the girl beside her whilst Caprice fetched the first aid kit and a glass of wine for each of them. When Caprice had joined them, Nina took the medical kit from her, settling to gently clean Jerry's cut face, her touch gentle as she did so, each tiny flinch drawing a low purr of comfort from her, her voice tender. 

"I know, I know it hurts... but you need to let me clean it... then it'll heal easier."  
Jerry whimpered but nodded. Nina smiled softly, kissing her unbruised cheek gently. 

"Nearly done baby."  
Jerry nodded and smiled softly. Nina smiled gently, stroking the plaster into place carefully. 

"There we are darling."  
Jerry smiled a bit stronger. Nina smiled softly, stroking Jerry's cheek gently, her voice tender. 

"Such a lovely smile."

Caprice had smiled as she poured some wine, carefully offering Jerry the wine. Jerry looked unsure at the glass and tentatively took it from Caprice...not sure what she was expected to do. Nina smiled and accepted her glass from Caprice, taking a sip and speaking softly.   
"Take a sip sweetheart... it's just a glass of wine."  
Jenny did as Nina said.... she immediately coughed and spluttered the wine, or rather the alcohol in it, was the strongest taste she had ever encountered. Nina smiled softly, barely hiding her amusement. 

"Too strong?"  
Jerry nodded. Nina smiled softly. 

"Let me find you something else..."

She headed into the kitchen, soon returning with a glass of grape juice. 

"Try this sweetheart."  
Jerry smiled and took the drink and drank it.   
"Better darling?"  
Jerry smiled and nodded. Nina smiled and finished her wine, smirking slightly at Caprice as she excused herself, plainly planning to leave Nina and Jerry to continue bonding. Jerry smiled at Nina.   
"Happy sweetness?"  
"Yes."  
Nina smiled softly, slowly moving closer. Jerry watched her move closer. Nina spoke softly, gently stroking Jerry's cheek. 

"Trust me darling?"  
Jerry nodded. Nina smiled and kissed her tenderly. Jerry purred into the kiss. Nina smiled softly.   
"Sweet girl... Tell me if I hurt you?"   
"Why? What are you intending to do?"  
"See if I can help you with your bruises."  
"Oh....okay."  
Nina smiled softly, stroking her cheek gently. 

"Sweet girl."  
Jerry cooed and giggled.   
"Shy little thing aren't you?"  
Jerry blushed and nodded. Nina smiled and kissed her gently. 

"I'm going to need to take your shirt off sweetie..."  
Jerry smiled and nodded and moved slightly so Nina had better access to her buttons. Nina smiled and slowly undressed her, her touch soft as she drew Jerry closer, kissing her cheek gently even as she moved to gently caress Jerry's bruised breasts. Jerry shivered.   
"Okay sweetie?"  
"Yes...just cold."  
"Let me warm you up?"  
"Okay."  
Nina smiled and drew her closer, her hand sliding slowly down over Jerry's stomach. Jerry murred. Nina smiled and moved to undo Jerry's skirt. Jerry let her.   
"Okay baby girl?"  
Jerry smiled and nodded.   
"Good girl."  
Jerry purred. Nina smiled and kissed her, stroking her way down between Jerry's thighs. Jerry shivered but mewed.   
"That's my girl."  
Jerry murred and looked at Nina pleadingly.   
"What do you want sweetie?"  
"You."  
"Are you sure baby?"  
"Yes...I am."  
Nina smiled and slowly pushed into her. Jerry squealed and bucked.   
"You like that baby?"  
"Oh Gods Yes!!!"  
Nina smiled and sped up slowly. Jerry bucked her hips in time with the thrusts getting hotter and hotter and closer to climax. Nina sped up further, her voice soft.

"Come for me baby."  
Jerry did just that coming apart hard and fast.  
“Good Girl…”  
Nina smiled, kissing her gently. 

“Get some sleep.”


End file.
